In recent years, a portable device having photographing and communication functions, such as a so-called smartphone or a digital still camera with a communication function, has come into wide use.
An example of applications using photographing and communication functions may include an application that uploads a photographed image to a server and is open to other users such as a friend. Using such an application makes it possible for a user to share an image photographed by the user with other users.